


Bowties and Suspenders

by Ishipit87



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, e2 westallen is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipit87/pseuds/Ishipit87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris wants Barry to change his wardrobe a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties and Suspenders

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a story that popped in my head shortly after I saw E2 Barry. I was also inspired by fanart. SilverGlimmers and dasakuryo helped me with ideas and encouraged me to finish this. I appreciate their help so much. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I do not own any of the Flash characters.

Iris always loved Barry and his unique style. The man couldn't dress down to save his life. He always had to have a cardigan, his typical white dress shirt and slacks. Let's not forget the man's obsession with bowties (an obsession that started after she got him his first one and he's loved them ever since). They were cute on him and he never left the house without one on but every occasion doesn't require them. So she made a deal. If they can go to the store and find something casual enough for her liking but still dressy enough for his then everything will be all well and good. Life however had other plans. Right before they were going to leave Iris got called to the station to help deal with a meta.

"Iris." Barry cried after her like petulant child as he followed her around their bedroom while she got ready for work.

Iris turned around to face him. "Barry…sweetie we've been over this. You are going to the store to find a casual outfit for your parents' dinner tonight and you will not buy any bowties. Alright? You have plenty of them here." Iris pointed to the dresser whose top draw was nothing but an assortment of bowties.

"But I like getting new bowties and I haven't got one in a while. It's been at least three months that's a new record, even for me Iris." Barry looked down at her and slowly batted his eyes. He found out early in their relationship that she had a weakness for his eyes and his eyelashes and if he played his cards right he could usually get his way.

Iris looked up at him and pursed her lips a sign that she was close to giving in. To ensure his victory he slowly scanned her face from the top of her head down to her lips and back up to her eyes. Of course like clockwork Iris rolled her eyes, turned her head and sucked in her breath. She kept her eyes on a certain point in the room most likely trying to talk herself out of giving into him. For added measure he may or may not have rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. He really wanted a new bowtie.

After a few moments Iris sighed in resignation. "Fine." Barry practically jumped out of his skin in excitement with a smile so big she couldn't help but smile back. "But!" Iris pointed a perfectly manicured finger in Barry's face. "That bowtie better be solid color and you can't get anything with a pattern. Understand?"

He still had a huge grin on his face as he rapidly nods his head. He doesn't respond because he is probably going through all the tie colors he already has. The things this man memorize never failed to amaze her. He had at least fifty plus bowties.

Iris loved her job but she dreaded leaving her husband to go shopping for himself. The result was never good. He had a terrible sense of fashion. 90% of his wardrobe was her doing cause she couldn't stand all the patterns and mix matched clothes that he loved to wear. His favorite thing was plaid which was fine as long as it was paired right and it never was when he was left to his own devices. But what could she do? Stopping a meta is much more important than trying to save her husband's wardrobe piece by piece.

So she had to give him very strict instructions. The man couldn't go against rules to save his life unless she was involved of course. She still remembered the first time she got him to break the rules. It was some boring mandatory meeting at the precinct that she did not plan on listening to when they were going give them paperwork on the same crap anyway. So while they were sitting in the back of the room she snuck them into a dark corner and made out with him until it was over. He protested at first claiming that the meeting was important and that they should be paying attention but as soon as she pushed him against the wall and kissed him he stopped resisting. He was silent for the rest of that day and she thought she went too far until she saw him look at her over the rim of his glasses, turn bright red and proceed to run into the nearest surface. Seeing him trying to stay calm just made Iris smile more.

Iris smiled at that memory and it would forever hold a dear place in her heart. Knowing that she was the only woman that could do that to him made her heart swell. Plus she knew that if the rules came from her, he would do everything in his power to follow them. She loved that about him. He _always_ aimed to please. Something she's grateful for in every aspect of their life.

"Remember what I said?"

Barry sighed for the umpteenth time. "Yes Iris. If I want to get a new bowtie, I can only get a solid color and nothing with a pattern. You know Iris my sense of taste isn't _that_ bad. I think I still look good." He looked down at her with a small pout and batted his eyes. Iris smirked she gave in once she didn't plan on doing it again. Not right away of course. No matter how much she loved and was secretly jealous of his freakishly long eyelashes.

She looked up at him with a loving a smile. "Honey you could wear a garbage bag and you'd still be the most handsome man I know." He couldn't help but smile at that as he ducked his head and looked at her over the rim of his glasses. "You just need to work on your sense of fashion. Just follow my instructions and you'll be fine. Ok?"

He gazed her with those beautiful hazel eyes of his. "Ok."

"Once you're done meet me at the precinct and then we'll go to your parents' house for dinner ok?"

"Yes dear." He gave her a quick peck before he left.

* * *

 

Thankfully the meta didn't take long to put away. Iris already finished the paperwork only an hour after the guy's arrest. So to kill time she went up to Barry's lab and decided to look at a few old cases. She was so engrossed in her report that she didn't notice Barry open and close his lab door until he spoke.

"And here I was hoping to use my algorithms to help you out after my shopping spree." Iris smiled without looking up from her work. "yeah well the guy wasn't very smart and we were able to take him down easi…ly."

Iris was at a loss for words when she looked up and took in her husband's appearance. He had a slightly smug grin on his face while he stood in front of his lab door with his thumbs hooked on the inside of his pockets. A stance he usually doesn't take unless he feels confident about something and he obviously felt confident about his fashion choice. And he had every right to be. He wore a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows showing off his thin but muscular forearms. He wore tan fitted slacks that showed off his wonderfully long legs with brown oxfords, he even had on a navy blue bowtie. What floored her the most was the thin navy blue suspenders he had on. Not only did they draw attention to his thin frame, they made him look even more adorable and handsome. A feat she never thought possible until now.

She slowly got up from her chair and walked to where he was standing. "I gotta say Mr. Allen I'm impressed." She gazed up at him through her eyelashes as she slowly walked towards him. She stopped less than a few inches in front of him, slid a finger under one of the suspenders and ran her finger down the length of it until she reached his pants. She then ran her fingers along the inside of them causing him to shiver.

His smirk dropped and his eyes widened as he realized her intentions. "Iris." His breath already started to quicken and his eyes were dilated. "We'll be late." He gave as a weak rebuttal.

Iris looks up at him as a slow seductive smirk came upon her face. "Oh I'm well aware." He swallows audibly.

With one hand still hooked on the inside of his pants, Iris used her other hand to shove him lightly against the door. Standing on her tip toes she brushed her nose against his before lightly sucking on his upper lip. Sometimes their height difference annoys her but in this instance she used it to her advantage. As soon as she felt him leaning into the kiss she pulled away and went back to her normal height. He whimpers at the loss of contact. "Iris." He breathed her name like he needed air. His eyes were pleading.

"Hmmm?" Iris looks up at him with a look that far too innocent for what she's doing.

He licked his lips. "May-maybe being a few minutes late won't hurt."

A bright and beautiful smile comes across her face before sultry laugh escapes her lips. She's back on her toes, kissing him as he moaned and melted into her touch.

* * *

 

"You know every time we get frisky you don't have to mess up my hair!" Barry huffs and pouts as he tries to fix himself up in the mirror.

"Seriously babe? You weren't complaining when we were…getting frisky." Iris is zipping up her dress when smirks over her shoulder at him as he glared at her in the reflection. He huffed some more when they make eye contact and proceeded to shove his shirt back into his pants.

She walked over to him. "Awww come on babe don't be mad. We both enjoyed it and besides your parents won't mind. As far as they're concerned we're working on giving them some grandchildren."

He couldn't help but smile at that as he finished tucking in his shirt in a less aggressive manner. "And you happen to look very handsome and hot with unruly hair." That made him stop what he was doing. He turned so quick Iris thought he might have hurt himself. "You think so?"

Warmth spread through her as she observed her adorable husband. The man can be praised by thousands and not blink an eye but one word of praise from her and he's a mess. A cute mess but still a mess none the less and she loved it. She tilts her head as she looks at him. "I know so."

A crooked smile comes upon his face as he looked down and kicked at nothing. "Gee thanks."

Iris laughs and grabs his hand. "Come on Barry we need to get to your parents place before they think we ditched them."

He grabbed his shopping bag before they leave his lab.

She saw him carrying it. "Did you get anything else?"

He shrugs. "Just more suspenders." Iris looked into his bag then looked at the ceiling in exasperation. "Of course you got ones with patterns.

* * *

 

Also if anyone is interested this is the [fanart](http://infallible-dreamers.tumblr.com/post/139627885143/hello-i-wanted-to-kindly-request-westallen-fan) that this fic was inspired by.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave comment and let me know what you think. Also thank you for taking time to read it.


End file.
